


Хонмей

by Kenilvort



Series: Двенадцать подвигов Ямазаки Хироши [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ямазаки хочет Хару, а Хара хочет шоколада</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хонмей

**Author's Note:**

> Хонмей – шоколад, который дарят на День святого Валентина любимым

Февраль подкрадывается как-то незаметно. Вроде только что было Рождество, и всюду были красно-белые украшения, и Санта-Клаусы, и серпантин, и все эти «Джингл беллз» – и вот снова. Снова бело-розовые шары и гирлянды, и «Барентайн кисс».

Сестра дома сходит с ума – у нее какой-то новый парень, которого она собирается покорить с помощью своих кулинарных талантов. Ямазаки приходится хлопать ее по спине и неловко говорить: «Ну-ну», и мыть после нее кастрюли и давиться кособокими шоколадными тортами: не пропадать же еде.

Девчонки в школе на переменках смотрят журналы и шепчутся, и хихикают – и раньше это будоражило, а теперь все равно, потому что есть Хара.

Хара не девчонка, и с ним все просто. Они играют в баскетбол, зависают на переменках, ходят в аркады, иногда забегают друг к другу в гости – и трахаются. Просто.

Ямазаки не обижается, если Хара опаздывает на свидания, потому что… ну, это никакие не свидания, а Хара не обижается, когда Ямазаки ведет себя как мудак, наверное, потому что Хара и сам такой.

Хара ничего не ждет от Ямазаки, ничего не просит – ну разве что «Сильнее! Глубже!» или «Давай, трахни меня, Ямазаки!» – но эти просьбы не считаются.

Хара ничего не требует, и Ямазаки тоже – ему хватает того, что есть.

Может, это и не идеально, но работает.

Наверное, поэтому Ямазаки так удивляется, когда накануне Валентинова дня Хара зажимает его в углу раздевалки, облизывает ухо, тянет зубами за мочку и вкрадчиво говорит:

– Так я завтра жду твой шоколад, Ямазаки?

Ямазаки не сразу понимает: что? Хара теплый, Хара близко, у Хары умелый язык, и причем тут вообще…

– Шоколад? – переспрашивает Ямазаки. – Какой еще шоколад?

– Ну как же, – говорит Хара и отстраняется. В последнее время он делает так все чаще – дразнит, заводит и динамит. – Хонмей.

Ямазаки пытается привлечь его к себе – в раздевалке никого, и они вполне могут закончить начатое, – но Хара выворачивается и отступает. Вот же блядь. Опять эти игры.

– Я тебе что, девчонка? – мрачно спрашивает Ямазаки. Нет, действительно, какого хрена?

– Я хочу шоколад, – говорит Хара.

– Тебе и так его надарят.

И это правда: Хара пользуется бешеной популярностью у девушек, которые принимают его заебы за сложную страдающую натуру.

– Шоколад, Ямазаки, – говорит Хара, и Ямазаки понимает: все, приехали, – но все равно не сдается и говорит:

– Секс.

– Потом. Сперва шоколад.

– Ты издеваешься? – спрашивает Ямазаки, хотя на самом деле и спрашивать не нужно: и так ведь понятно.

Хара улыбается – и Ямазаки одновременно и любит, и ненавидит эту его улыбку: она жесткая, острая, словно осколок, и если ее сцеловывать, то наверняка порежешься.

– Постарайся, – говорит Хара, хватает вещи и уходит на занятия.

– Пошел на хуй! – кричит ему вслед Ямазаки, а потом долго пинает дверцу какого-то случайного шкафчика. Вот тебе, блядь, и просто.

На обеденном перерыве он идет разыскивать Сето.

– Нет, – говорит тот, едва завидев Ямазаки.

– Я тебе кофе купил, – говорит Ямазаки. – Любимый, в черной банке, ну.

Он достает из кармана школьных штанов обещанную банку и ставит ее перед Сето.

– Давай быстрей, а то выстынет.

– Ладно, – говорит Сето. – Ладно. Пойдем на крышу.

Они идут на крышу, и сегодня ветрено и, в общем-то, холодно, и Ямазаки поплотнее запахивает блейзер, опирается о проволочное заграждение и смотрит вниз.

Сето стоит рядом и пьет свой кофе, и наверняка мечтает о том, чтобы Ямазаки упал с крыши и наконец-то оставил его в покое.

– Ну, – говорит Сето. – Что у тебя?

В голосе его звучит покорность, и Ямазаки было бы стыдно, но он принес кофе, так что все по-честному.

– Хара, – говорит Ямазаки.

– Ну, разумеется, Хара. Кто же еще? И что с Харой?

– Не дает, – признается Ямазаки, и Сето снова вздыхает.

– От меня-то ты чего хочешь?

– Ну, ты же умный.

– Умный, – соглашается Сето как-то совершенно уныло, словно собственный непомерный ай-кью его удручает.

– Ну и вот, – говорит Ямазаки и рассказывает про утро и про раздевалку, и про шоколад. – Чего он хочет?

– Обязательств, – говорит Сето, и Ямазаки давится слюной: чего? – Нормальных отношений, не только секса. Ну или просто доебаться, потому что скучно. Одно из двух.

Ямазаки смотрит на Сето и чувствует себя растерянным и сбитым с толку.

– И как определить, какое из двух?

– Никак. Это же Хара, – Сето сминает пустую банку из-под кофе и направляется к выходу.

– И что мне делать? – спохватывается Ямазаки.

– Подари ему шоколад. Или дрочи, если не хочется тратить деньги и нервы.

Конечно, если ставить вопрос так, как ставит его Сето, то выбор очевиден.

Остаток дня Ямазаки сидит, подперев голову рукой, почти не слушает учителя и смотрит в окно. Одноклассницы после занятий собираются в супермаркет – за шоколадом, кто-то хочет брать готовый – зачем париться? – кто-то думает пуститься во все тяжкие и испечь шоколадное печенье или даже шоколадный торт.

Ямазаки тоже мог бы прогуляться до магазина и – раз уж Харе так хочется – купить ему пакетик каких-нибудь «M&M’s». Ну, или плитку шоколада.

Но что-то, наверное, инстинкт или просто чутье, говорит, что все не так просто, что в этой игре совершенно другие правила. Ведь Хара сказал: «Постарайся».

Ямазаки совершенно не хочется думать об упомянутых Сето обязательствах, но он все равно думает. Неужели Харе мало? Неужели он хочет… чего?

Хара ненормальный мудак, Ямазаки знает это лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Вряд ли он захотел чего-то такого… как, ну, нормальные отношения. Что вообще в понимании Хары нормальные отношения? Шоколад на Валентина и?..

Это-то «и» ставит Ямазаки в тупик.

Ладно, думает он, разберемся. Сначала шоколад. Шоколад с «Постарайся».

 

 

После занятий Ямазаки снова приходит к Сето с очередной банкой кофе. Покупать его любимую марку не так-то легко – ее быстро разбирают, и приходится бежать на улицу и искать там торговые автоматы.

– Что опять? – говорит Сето. Они сидят в пустой классной комнате, и им давным-давно пора на тренировку, и Ханамия наверняка будет в гневе, но Сето Ханамию вроде как не боится, а у Ямазаки обстоятельства.

– Хара, – признается Ямазаки.

– Это уже даже не смешно.

– Он сказал: «Постарайся». Как думаешь, что это значит?

– Я тебе что, словарь? – бурчит Сето, но тут же нехотя добавляет: – Когда он это сказал?

Ямазаки снова пересказывает утренний разговор.

– Домашний шоколад, – говорит Сето злорадно, и Ямазаки в ужасе смотрит на него:

– Ты это несерьезно.

– Куда уж серьезнее. Так что да, старайся, Ямазаки.

– Но я никогда… – говорит Ямазаки. – Я просто не смогу! Как это вообще…

– Не моя печаль, – говорит Сето, забрасывает на плечо лямку сумки и выходит из класса. Ямазаки понуро плетется следом: домашний шоколад. Блядь.

 

 

Тренировка превращается в катастрофу. Ханамия практикует драконовы методы, но даже ему не под силу справиться со вторым составом, который грезит о завтрашнем празднике. Фурухаши прилежно отрабатывает броски, Сето спит на ходу, а Хара… Хара не отходит от Ханамии и наслаждается зрелищем чужих страданий, радостно щерясь на каждое: «Десять кругов», «Пятьдесят отжиманий».

Уебок, думает Ямазаки со странной нежностью.

Фурухаши делает перерыв и идет к скамье – попить воды из поильника, и Ямазаки тащится следом, потому что сегодня он совершенно не хочет тренироваться, а еще потому, что на скамье лежит Сето, и, может, если пообещать ему еще кофе…

Фурухаши останавливается, и Ямазаки налетает на него и тычется носом куда-то в шею.

– Блядь, – говорит Ямазаки. От Фурухаши пахнет чем-то хвойным и потом, а еще – совсем по-девчачьи ванилью.

Наверное, снова свои булочки пек, думает Ямазаки, а потом раскрывает рот, потому что: о.

– Фурухаши, – говорит он, и что-то в его тоне заставляет Сето сдвинуть маску для сна и простонать: «О нет». – Фурухаши, ты же умеешь готовить?

 

 

Фурухаши отказывается ему помогать.

– Зачем это мне? – спрашивает он, и Ямазаки неловко топчется на месте, потому что и вправду: зачем?

– Я куплю тебе груш, – предлагает он, потому что Фурухаши же любит груши.

– Все равно нет.

– Ну, Фурухаши! – канючит Ямазаки. – Ну пожалуйста! Я очень-очень прошу.

Фурухаши какое-то время молчит, пьет воду, думает, затем смотрит на Ямазаки, и в глубине его глаз – впервые на памяти Ямазаки – появляется какое-то выражение.

– Пусть Сето попросит.

Ямазаки удивленно таращится на него: что? – затем переводит взгляд на Сето.

– Нет, – говорит тот, садится на скамье, стягивает свою маску и повторяет: – Нет.

– Я куплю тебе кофе! – соблазняет Ямазаки. – Много кофе.

– Нет.

– На целую неделю!

Сето колеблется, но все равно отвечает:

– Нет.

– И какую-нибудь умную книжку, – говорит Ямазаки. – По математике. Сборник задач или на что ты там дрочишь.

– И ты оставишь меня в покое. На неделю.

Ямазаки пытается представить, как это: не ходить за советами к Сето целую неделю? Тогда, наверное, придется ходить за советами к Ханамии, а это просто… блядь.

– Две недели, – говорит Ямазаки. – Две недели кофе и книжка. Отличная сделка, давай, соглашайся.

Сето жует нижнюю губу и смотрит сперва на Ямазаки, затем на Фурухаши.

– Ладно, – говорит он. – Ладно. Пожалуйста, Фурухаши.

Фурухаши – еле заметно – улыбается.

 

 

После занятий Фурухаши с Ямазаки идут в супермаркет.

– Ты уже решил, какой шоколад хочешь делать? – спрашивает Фурухаши, и Ямазаки с недоумением смотрит на него:

– А он что, бывает разный?

Вместо ответа Фурухаши тычет ему под нос телефон, и перед Ямазаки разверзается бездна из наполнителей, посыпок, пралине, суфле и многого другого.

– Что-нибудь… что-нибудь вкусное, – говорит он. – И, быть может, выкобенистое – если мы потянем. Хара сказал: «Постарайся».

– А, – говорит Фурухаши. – Понятно.

Какое-то время он что-то читает в телефоне, затем убирает его в карман и говорит:

– Значит, так…

Ямазаки выдерживает яростную битву за несколько плиток шоколада, и формочки, и свежую клубнику. Со сливками и орехами немного проще.

– Нам и вправду понадобится все это? – жалобно спрашивает он у Фурухаши.

Фурухаши снова улыбается, и Ямазаки ежится: блядь, во что он себя втравил?

С Фурухаши Ямазаки не вот чтобы не ладит – просто у них куда меньше точек соприкосновения, чем с тем же Сето. Фурухаши непонятный, и у него совершенно жуткие глаза, но он как бы свой – так что Ямазаки пытается расслабиться и болтает всю дорогу о какой-то ерунде, и Сето бы уже, наверное, давно сказал: «Да заглохни», а Фурухаши не говорит вообще ничего, и Ямазаки благодарно тычет его кулаком в плечо. Фурухаши поворачивается и смотрит на него, и Ямазаки на автомате говорит:

– Извини, – и, – я больше не буду.

И Фурухаши кивает и впускает его в дом.

Ямазаки сбрасывает обувь и оглядывается по сторонам. Он не знает, чего ожидать. Может, панно на стенах из человеческой кожи – Фурухаши выглядит как тот, кто коллекционирует нечто подобное – но панно нет, только простые деревянные панели, и Ямазаки еле слышно выдыхает.

Они идут на кухню, и вскоре к ним присоединяется младшая сестра Фурухаши. Ее зовут Акари, и она миленькая, заводная и энергичная – совершенно не похожа на брата.

– Вы будете делать шоколад для своей девушки, Ямазаки-сан? – спрашивает она с восхищением. – Здорово! Хотела бы и я себе такого парня!

– Да, буду, – говорит польщенный Ямазаки.

– Только не для девушки, – добавляет Фурухаши, и Акари роняет на пол миску – слава богу, пустую.

– То есть вы… – говорит она, а затем краснеет, и Ямазаки тоже краснеет – блядь, неужели обязательно было говорить, что он… Гребаный Фурухаши!

– Это для Хары, – снова говорит Фурухаши. – Помнишь, он к нам в гости приходил?

– Жалко, – говорит Акари. – Хара-сан красивый.

Красивый, мысленно соглашается Ямазаки.

– Я думала… – говорит Акари, затем встряхивает головой и улыбается: – Ну, неважно. Есть еще Сето-сан.

– Нет, – говорит Фурухаши. – Сето тоже нету.

Ямазаки разевает рот, и Фурухаши снова смотрит на него, но сейчас это почему-то не работает.

– Шоколад, – говорит Фурухаши, – ломай.

Ямазаки ломает шоколад и греет сливки. Инструкции у Фурухаши простые и понятные: мешай, кипяти, выложи орехи на пекарскую бумагу, добавь в сковородку воды, сахара и сиропа…

Ямазаки делает все это, и у него получается – по крайней мере, пахнет вкусно и ничего не сбегает.

– Откуда ты все это знаешь? – спрашивает он у Фурухаши. – Ты уже раньше?..

Фурухаши снова смотрит на него, и Ямазаки поспешно говорит:

– Молчу.

Фурухаши удовлетворенно кивает.

Они заканчивают поздно вечером, и конфеты получаются… нормальные. На вид и на вкус – Ямазаки ожидал, что будет хуже.

Фурухаши помогает ему все красиво упаковать и провожает до порога.

– Ну, спасибо, что ли, – говорит Ямазаки, влезая в пальто, и ему хочется сказать что-то еще, поэтому он добавляет: – Сето любит кофе. В черных банках. Ты никогда не думал?..

Фурухаши выталкивает его за порог и закрывает дверь.

– А, – говорит Ямазаки. – Ну ладно.

 

 

На следующее утро Ямазаки входит в раздевалку, и Хара уже там.

– Ямазаки, – говорит он, – Ямазаки, Ямазаки! Где мой хонмей?

Вместо ответа Ямазаки швыряет в него пакетом, затем опускает сумку на скамью рядом с головой Сето и принимается раздеваться.

Хара шуршит бумагой:

– Ого! Это же домашний шоколад! У кого ты его отобрал?

– Ни у кого. Сам же сказал: «Постарайся».

– То есть, ты сам?.. Да ладно, хватит заливать!

– В следующий раз, – говорит Ямазаки, – чтобы ты не сомневался, обязательно приложу открытку. «Дорогому мудаку!»

Сето на своей скамье фыркает, и Ямазаки хочется сказать ему, чтобы он не очень-то веселился, потому что Фурухаши… Но нет, думает Ямазаки, нет. Пусть это будет неприятный сюрприз.

Хара смотрит на конфеты и, кажется, колеблется: есть – не есть?

– Да нормальные они, – говорит Ямазаки. – Мы с Фурухаши вчера пробовали – и ничего.

– Да я не поэтому… – говорит Хара, но затем осекается. – То есть неважно.

Он бросает в рот одну конфету, старательно жует:

– Вкусно.

– Правда? – спрашивает Сето со своей скамьи. – Угостишь?

– Кофе свой пей, – говорит Хара и прячет конфеты в пакет.

– А ведь и точно, – говорит Сето. – Ямазаки, где мой кофе?

– После тренировки куплю, – обещает Ямазаки.

– За что это ты ему кофе носишь? – Хара с подозрением смотрит на них и отлипает от своего шкафчика, и тычет в Ямазаки пальцем.

– Считай, что это гири-шоко[2], – ухмыляется Сето.

– А-а, – говорит Хара, но вовсе не выглядит убежденным, и, кажется, Ямазаки еще предстоит объясняться, и, кажется, вот они, эти самые обязательства.

Ну, вроде ничего страшного.

– На Белый день, – говорит Ямазаки, – я ожидаю ответного подарка.

– Зачем ждать до Белого дня? – Хара роется в сумке и бросает Ямазаки какой-то пакет, перевитый алыми лентами.

– Что это? – спрашивает Ямазаки.

Хара ухмыляется.

В пакете оказывается съедобная краска для тела со вкусом шоколада.

Ямазаки смотрит на Хару и думает о лав-отеле и об узорах, которые обязательно нарисует сегодня на Харе, узорах, похожих на татуировки первобытных племен – на груди, на руках, в паху; думает о том, как смажет потом краску пальцами и языком, о том, что Хара будет весь липкий, и можно будет попытаться его отмыть – в душе они ведь еще так и не… Ни разу.

– О, – говорит Сето, – гляди-ка, Ямазаки, и тебе шоколада перепало. Угостишь?

Ямазаки смотрит на него и думает: «У меня шоколад со вкусом Хары» и еще «Как им вообще можно делиться?», но вслух говорит:

– Пей свой кофе.

 

[1] **Хонмей** – шоколад, который дарят на День святого Валентина любимым

[2] **Гири-шоко** – шоколад, который дарят на День святого Валентина друзьям и коллегам


End file.
